The invention relates to a grinding wheel with a flat, circular carrier surface on which a plurality of elongated grinding members are arranged running at least partially radially, wherein at least one discharge opening is arranged ahead of the grinding members in the circumferential rotational direction and the carrier surface has a centrally truncated conical depression extending from the grinding members.
Grinding wheels of the type described above are used for working the surface of a workpiece. The circular grinding wheel is, for example, driven by an electrical motor and removes particles, in particular dust particles, from its surface by means of grinding members arranged on a carrier surface. The grinding members are formed of diamond particles, for example, so that adequate hardness is provided for working a concrete surface. In order to at least partially prevent contamination of an environment by the particles removed, the carrier surface has at least discharge opening arranged ahead of the grinding members in the rotational direction. The discharge openings serve in discharging the particles, for example, by means of a low-pressure source connected to the discharge openings by a conduit. The carrier surface has a centrally basically truncated conical depression facing away from the grinding member, in order to fasten the grinding wheel to, for example, a motor driven drive spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,522 B1 discloses a grinding wheel comprising a flat, circular carrier surface on which a plurality of elongated grinding tips are arranged and run at least partially substantially radially. A discharge opening is disposed ahead of the grinding tips in the circumferential direction and the carrier surface has a central circumferential truncated conical depression that faces away from the grinding tips. The grinding tips run essentially in the circumferential direction, whereby the discharge openings are disposed in a radial zone adjacent to the grinding tips.
The drawback in the known solution is that the discharge openings assure only insufficient suction performance in the area of the grinding tips.
The object of the present invention is to provide a grinding wheel with grinding members that assures sufficient suction performance.
The object is essentially achieved according to the invention in that the discharge openings abut the grinding members in the direction of rotation and approximately over the entire length of the grinding members.
As a result of the fact that the discharge openings extend substantially over the overall length of the grinding members, the particles removed are carried off directly at the grinding members. A discharge opening can, for example, be configured in a plurality of parts in order to assure a higher degree of stability in the grinding wheel. Preferably the discharge openings extend over 75% to 100% of the length of the adjacent grinding members.
The discharge openings advantageously have a first width running in the circumferential direction and the grinding members have a second width running in the circumferential direction, whereby with corresponding grinding members and discharge openings the first width corresponds essentially with the second width. By using this dimensioning of the discharge openings as a factor of the grinding members, optimal discharge of the particles removed by the grinding wheel is assured.
The grinding members are preferably arranged in combination substantially in an L-shape with a longitudinal extension in the circumferential direction essentially abutting on the radial longitudinal extension in order to avoid escape of the removed particles radially outwards over the external circumference of the grinding wheel.
Advantageously, the discharge openings are formed substantially in the shape of an L.
Preferably, the discharge openings each have a section that runs in the circumferential direction in order to assure in this fashion, especially radially outwards, sufficient suction performance.